


Peck

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Haldir escorted Legolas through Lothlórien.





	Peck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxdeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxdeer/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for fox-deer’s “Haldir/Legolas for #2 [a kiss goodnight]” request on [my tumblr prompt list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/176075204220/prompt-list).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Lord of the Rings or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

His hand falls from the gesture, and Legolas’ eyes follow the movement, up towards the spiral stairs climbing through the trees. The words have already left Haldir’s lips, and there’s nothing to replace them. They carry on their quiet journey, circling back around to approach where they first started. If Haldir had his way, they would simply carry on, off into the woods, far from where the rest of Legolas’ friends all lie. But he can feel Legolas’ footsteps gently guiding them back, and he allows the subtle guidance. Their tour has already lasted long into the night.

“It is as beautiful as I had hoped,” Legolas murmurs, when they’re past all the important things that Haldir’s shown and detailed to him. Now they’re only strolling slowly through the woods, but even that is lovely enough: Haldir can see the calm appreciation in Legolas’ eyes. When they first arrived, Haldir hadn’t seen it properly. He was distracted with the weight of greater things and the insolence of a dwarf. Now he wonders how he ever could have missed it: Legolas’ light rivals the stars.

Legolas is beautiful. That’s undeniable. Haldir doesn’t say it aloud, but he thinks it—especially now that Legolas has had time to rest and wash, and he’s dressed anew in the delicate silver robes of Haldir’s people. It fits him well, as it should: he’s very much an Elven _prince_ , though he never speaks the title. If Haldir could, he would stall their return for that alone: the chance to simply _look_ at Legolas longer. He’s more gorgeous to Haldir than all the flowers in his beloved woods combined. But he’s run out of things to present on his tour, and Legolas will need his rest for all the perils to come. Haldir has already tried to suggest that Legolas remain here, safe and sound and too lovely for the darkness that waits outside these trees.

As soft as he now seems, Haldir knows that Legolas has a warrior’s spirit and strength. He knows that Legolas will leave with an ill-fated team of rag-tag strangers, probably never to return. The closer they come to those sleeping companions, the slower Haldir’s steps become.

Legolas is the one to finally stop them, just within view of the cove where the others rest. He turns to Haldir, silhouetted in starlight and like some vision out of dreams. He begins, “I must thank you again for your hospitality; I am very grateful for this evening.”

Haldir bows his head and returns, “It was my pleasure.”

“You have been so good about enlightening me on the ways of your home... I ask now if I might share with you a custom of mine.”

Haldir’s never had any particular interest in the lands outside his borders. But for this elf, he’s curious, and he would happily travel all the way north to the Woodland Realm, he thinks, if he knew that Legolas sat on its thrown. He answers easily, “Of course.”

Legolas dons a pleasant smile, slightly restrained with _something_ twinkling in his clear eyes. Then he leans across the small distance between them and brushes his lips over Haldir’s, hesitating only a fraction of a second. Haldir’s too surprised to move, and in that lack of rejection, Legolas presses firmer against him, igniting a flurry of sparks beneath Haldir’s skin.

He’s itching for _more_ when Legolas pulls away. Legolas’ face is still a sweet, simple smile, albeit a tad mischievous. Legolas informs him, “When a handsome figure escorts one to bed, it is only polite to bid them goodnight in a fitting manner.”

Haldir swallows thickly, then promises, “I will endeavor to do so on every night that you remain.”

Legolas lets out a lilting laugh, small but intoxicating. A nod of his head, and he steps away from Haldir, heading off towards his friends. Haldir’s left to ponder his options and pine for tomorrow.


End file.
